Les Lannister de Castral Roc
by AnnaOz
Summary: Le Trône de Fer Vignettes consacrées à la Maison Lannister, Tyrion, Jaime et Cersei en tête. Pas exempts de spoilers sur la série de livres. En cours.
1. Frères

**Disclaimer:** à George R.R.Martin pour le passé, le présent, le futur. Egalement aux éditions Pygmalion pour l'épatante traduction française de Jean Sola.

**Note:** Série de vignettes (pour faire original) autour de la saga monumentale du Trône de Fer, particulièrement axée sur la Maison Lannister de Castral Roc. 100 mots écrits pour Aélane.

&&&

Le vin a coulé ; Jaime a bu plus que son saoul, plus encore que le septon ivre, lorsqu'il louange les mariés. Au bout de la grange, Tyrion trône sur une estrade de paille, couché dans le giron de Tysha ; il rit. Jaime tangue un peu au moment de soulever le museau rougi de son cadet. « Je t'aime, mon frère, sois heureux. » murmure-t-il, claquant sur ses lèvres un baiser de félicitation. Il lui semble ensuite, en regagnant sa place, que jamais la Treille n'a produit pire vinaigre que celui, acide, qui lui pique les yeux quand il vide son verre.


	2. Le Lutin

**Disclaimer:** à George R.R.Martin, etc...

**Note:** Ficlet minuscule écrite pour le thème "lutin" de la communauté 31 jours. Ecrite pour moi également, parce que j'aime Tyrion, oh que oui !

&&&

_Le Lutin_

_Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei - PG_

Tyrion, l'avorton Lannister, le nain de Castral Roc, le bout d'homme, n'avait pas gardé en mémoire l'instant où, de nabot ordinaire, traînant sans mère dans les jupes de laquelle se cacher, il était devenu, lui si minuscule, le Lutin majuscule.

Il avait dû sans doute en empiler des livres, qu'il dévorait la nuit, à se trouer les rétines au clair de la bougie, quand Cersei se plaisait à prétendre que le seul usage qu'il pourrait en faire serait de se les coller sous les fesses, les uns au-dessus des précédents, pour espérer un jour, peut-être, tutoyer le reste de la tablée à la même hauteur.

En cela, elle se moquait – et ce n'était là-bas que le début – mais à Tyrion, peu lui importait : il avait compris tout petit, oh bien plus petit encore, qu'il ne faudrait jamais attendre de sa sœur qu'elle l'aide à s'élever.

Alors, il lisait, beaucoup, énormément, il s'aiguisait l'esprit à coup de chroniques et recueils pendant que, à coups d'estoc, Jaime affûtait sa lame.

Au final, chacun, appuyés de ces armes, s'était gagné la célébrité de surnoms qui ne désignaient qu'eux : lui, par la connaissance, avait allongé son petit l de lutin, son frère, par la main de l'épée, s'était intronisé Régicide.

Des deux appellations, laquelle fut la plus éprouvante à porter, il n'est pas certain qu'oncques, autres que leurs bénéficiaires, ne s'en soit jamais préoccupé.


	3. Les lois de l'hospitalité

**Disclaimer:** A George R. R. Martin, maître de mes obsessions actuelles..

**Note:** Ficlet toujours consacrée aux Lannister, écrite pour mon claim "Lannister" sur la communauté Livejournal "7liens". Spoilers sur le tome 7 de la VF : "L'épée de feu".

&&&

_Les lois de l'hospitalité_

_Cersei, Jaime & Tyrion Lannister, Oberyn & Elia Martell - PG-13_

Ils étaient à genoux, frère comme sœur en prière dans le septuaire de Castral Roc, quand on vint avertir que Lady Martell attendait aux portes, avec ses gens et deux de ses enfants.

En tout autre temps, la nouvelle aurait fait souffler sur le Roc une brise festive, on aurait embroché les oies, mis en perce un cru digne des Dorniens, fariné le pétrin pour enfourner dans l'heure centaines de petits cornets, croquants de fruits et de sucre caramel. Les chambres des hôtes auraient été aérées, les lits tendus de draps frais, les meubles cirés au plus lisse, au plus brillant, afin que les ors Lannister resplendissent de tous leurs feux, jusqu'à se mirer dans les iris de jais des invités sudiens.

En tout autre temps, Cersei aurait déclaré jeu celui de se parer pour être la plus belle, entendu qu'il aurait joué de conserve, passant des heures entières à la regarder brosser, tresser, détresser, garnir de fleurs, coupées au nez et à la barbe de leur septa, ses longs cheveux. Il l'aurait aidée à se vêtir, aussi, touchée ça et là, par inadvertance aurait-il juré à son minois froncé sur un sourire, parvenant sans mal à lui faire promettre qu'elle l'aiderait à son tour venu.

Ils auraient couru, ensuite, juger de leurs deux paires d'yeux identiques si les fruits de la Dorne valaient autant que l'attestait leur réputation, elle, délicieuse petite Seigneurie fillette, lui, fier petit Chevalier, l'une et l'autre parfaitement assortis.

Il y aurait eu le pain et le sel, puis des danses, des combats courtois, on aurait parlé pendant des lustres des prouesses savoureuses du Rôtisseur de Lord Tywin, on se serait quittés sur quelques cadeaux dorniens amplement mérités, quelque entente signée entre adultes, quelque autre présent frappé du Lion rugissant, avant de se dire au revoir.

En tout autre temps, cela aurait été bel et bien, cela aurait fait honneur aux lois de l'hospitalité.

Il se trouva cependant que les ors étaient noirs quand Lady Martell fut reçue par le Seigneur leur père, en deuil d'épouse et de mine à la fois, plus sombre et sévère qu'il n'eût jamais paru, sans doute ravagé de chagrin, mais si froid et coupant que personne, face au veuf, n'eut courage à prononcer le moindre mot qui ne fut pas murmure.

Or, il y avait bien un cri persistant qui crevait le silence de rigueur, un vagissement glouton qui n'avait de cesse de rappeler aux Martell de passage que le Roc comptait un lionceau de plus, que celui-ci tenait plus de la chimère monstrueuse que du bel enfant dodu et rose.

C'était assez pour éveiller la curiosité de chacun, particulièrement des deux grandes pousses à l'œil noir, plus vieilles que Cersei et lui d'un bon paquet d'années, semblables à eux deux dans ce qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. La veille de leur départ, n'ayant pu goûter à rien qui ne fut entaché de la tristesse du deuil, Cersei décida qu'il serait bon qu'on ne renvoya pas chez eux les Prince et Princesse sans les avoir quelque minusculement divertis.

Elle les entraîna, avec lui à la suite, dans les méandres des étages du château, froufroutant d'un pas de maîtresse de maison dans sa robe cousue de rubans noirs jusqu'à ce drôle de petit frère qu'ils avaient gagné en même temps que les prières et les vêtements de deuil.

Il n'était pas si laid qu'on se plaisait à le souffler dans les cuisines, bizarrement formé, certes, à peine plus grand de corps que de visage, piaulant de faim d'une voix rouge de gorge derrière une bouche rose. S'il avait été seul, peut-être bien que Jaime se serait fendu de quelques cajoleries, de quelques caresses intriguées ; comme sa sœur avait pris la tête de l'expédition, il s'était abstenu, se contentant de le dévorer du regard afin de dénicher une fois encore les signes de diablerie annoncés, soulagé de n'en voir aucun qui mérite le _terriblement affreux_ dont on affligeait son cadet.

_Terriblement affreux_, pourtant, avaient été ses pleurs quand leur sœur s'était plue à le tourmenter, tirant fort, si fort, sur la queue menue qu'elle avait découverte de ses langes, que Jaime en avait été horrifié.

Il ne la connaissait pas cruelle.


End file.
